The invention relates to equipment for liquid treatment of photographic emulsion carriers. Such equipment comprises a bath container having a refill arrangement and an overflow for maintaining a particular liquid level. It further has a regenerative arrangement for adding treatment agent corresponding to the amount of surface area of the photographic emulsion carrier which is to be treated or has been treated.
In conventional equipment of the above-described type, the refill arrangement serves to maintain a minimum liquid level while the overflow prevents an excessive liquid level from existing. The desired level can thus be maintained relatively exactly. The refill arrangement is, in general, controlled by a scan arrangement in the path of the photographic emulsion carrier, so that corresponding liquid quantities may be added, for example by a metering pump. However, these metering pumps are very expensive. In simpler equipment of the above-described type, the refill arrangement is limited to replacing the liquid lost by being carried away by the emulsion carrier. In this type of arrangement of course the amount of liquid added per unit of surface of the emulsion carrier depends upon how much liquid is carried away by the emulsion carrier. The quantity of fresh concentrate can thus not be reliably determined.